A Rebellion Brings Two People Closer Together
by A Brand New Hope
Summary: It's been two years since Zuko and Katara last met in the Southern Water Tribe. Now, Katara is visiting the Fire Nation for the first time since Prince Zuko got promoted to Fire Lord Zuko. They meet to deal with rebellion, but who knows what happens when two people are alone together? (Title up for changes.)


(Chapter One) Rebellions Bring Two People Closer

* * *

Summary: It's been two years since Zuko and Katara last met in the Southern Water Tribe. Now, Katara is visiting the Fire Nation for the first time since Prince Zuko got promoted to Fire Lord Zuko. They meet to deal with rebellion, but who knows what happens when two people are alone together?

* * *

She could feel her her heart pounding in her chest as the ship drew closer to Crescent Island - in the Fire Nation. She couldn't believe it had already been so long since the solar eclipse, since Sozin's Comet, since the war had ended. Katara was now a woman of twenty five. She and Aang had separated, but remained close friends. They couldn't really see each other as more than siblings. Besides, Aang loved Toph, Katara knew this ever since she had heard him speak of his vision of her in their swamp adventure. Aang and Katara stayed in touch a little, but it was hard because Aang was a married man now. He didn't really have much time for friendship.

"I hate to admit it's beautiful," a voice from behind stated, startling Katara out of her thoughts. She whipped around, water in the air and ready to bend. Sokka raised a brow. "I'm not going to hurt you. Besides, do you really want to bend at me while I'm holding your niece?"

Katara merely scowled but dropped the water back into the surrounding ocean. After a couple seconds, she calmed down and turned back towards Crescent Island. "It sure is, isn't?" she murmured in awe. "It's so gorgeous in the Fire Nation."

"And the meat is _amazing_. Nothing like Water Tribe meat, of course, but it's still pretty tasty. Why are we going to see Ponytail Angry Jerk again?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Sokka, he doesn't have a ponytail anymore and his anger issues have come a long way."

"But he's still a jerk?"

"Definitely."

"And we're going there because?"

"He needs our help to handle rebellions in the Fire Nation. His people are upset because he let go of the colonies in the Earth Kingdom."

"And he needs _our _help?"

"Yes, he needs the brave, cocky Sokka of the Water Tribe," Katara teased.

"Oh, yeah," Sokka responded, flexing his "muscles". "Oh, that was sarcasm wasn't it?" he asked, wrapping his hand back around his daughter.

Katara merely smiled and returned her gaze towards Crescent Island. They were close now. Her eyes fluttered across the shoreline and she couldn't help but smile the last time she was here - at Zuko's coronation. The day she and Aang had became just friends despite the kisses they had shared.

* * *

They reached the shore as the sun was setting in the west, making the Island look even more gorgeous. The group - Katara, Sokka, and Suki, who now held the baby - marched up to the grand palace. Zuko had recently added a new town square, built with four fountains in the center. Each fountain represented each different nation: one was a moon with water sprouting from various points; one was a cubular boulder with mud squirting from its corners; one was the stereotypical sun - the type with triangles along the circular part - with flames burning from the triangular tips; the last was the three circle air symbol, with air flowing from the outside of each circle.

"Zuko's made some pretty nice changes to the Fire Nation," Katara commented, running a hand against the cool marble of the moon.

"Are we forgetting that he nearly killed us? A lot?"

Katara raised a brow. "Are you seriously still holding a grudge ten years later?"

"I lost my boomerang because of the war!"

"That wasn't Zuko's fault. Besides, you made a new one."

Sokka scowled, but he and Suki followed his sister to the doors of the grand palace. A guard nodded at them, approving that they were not going to harm Zuko and allowed them inside. Katara led the two into the throne room. They entered silently and found Zuko meditating, red-hot flames surrounding his throne in a circle.

"Zuko?" Katara hummed softly. "Zuko, we're here to help."

Zuko opened his eyes and gave the two a pleasant smile. "Thanks for coming. I have set aside two bedrooms in the palace. I hope you enjoy your stay here because the rebellions are tough. I don't think they're going to be handled for a while."

Katara nodded. "Zu-"

"That's great, I'm starving, where's the food?" Sokka interrupted.

Zuko called for a young servant. "La, please show Sokka and Suki to the dining court."

La bowed her head. "Yes, Fire Lord Zuko. Sir, Ma'am, please follow me," La told them. She turned on her heel and left the room, fast-paced.

Zuko turned to Katara, a smile spread across his face. He wrapped her tight in his arms and kissed her on the lips, lifting her off the ground a little. "You don't know how long I've waited to hold you like this," he murmured, wrapping his arms tighter.

"Two years since we last kissed, Zuzu," Katara murmured teasingly.

"Sozin's ear, Katara, do you _have _to call me Zuzu? That brings back horrible memories from my sister."

"Oh, yes I do," Katara murmured, wrapping her arms around Zuko's neck.

"And, to correct you, two years, one hundred and twenty six days. But, who counted?"

"You could've always visited me in the South Pole like you did last time."

"Last time I went to visit you, I received a mouth full of disgusting food, and frost bite."

Katara scowled and swatted at Zuko's chest. "Sea Prunes are a Southern Tribe delicacy. Very rare, and very delicious."

"Yes, Katara, whatever you say," he kissed her cheek before letting her go. "Now," he said, serious, "we must speak in terms of the rebellions…"

* * *

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction and I don't know what to do from here, so I'm leaving it up to you! Of course, this is going to be Zutara, Sokka and Suki, and a Taang if I do continue it. I just don't know if you guys want me to continue it or to leave it as a one shot, so vote in the reviews!**


End file.
